Reto: ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?
by LagatadeChesh
Summary: Hola a todos! Este Fic participa en el reto"¿Qué hay entre nosotros?" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba pero que os guste:D Entre Rose y Scorpius solo a habido odio desde el primer año que se conocieron.¿Cambiara algo entre estos dos en su último año en Hogwarts?


**Hola a todos! Aquí os vengo con el reto "¿Que hay entre nosotros ?" del foro "El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas".Espero que os guste!**

**P.D: Si hay algún lector de mi fanfic "La profecía del dragón" pronto subiré nuevo capítulo.A los demás os invito a que lo leáis.**

**Un Abrazo gigantesco,**

**La gata de Ches :3**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana cálida de un sábado de otoño. Rose Weasley caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección al gran comedor donde la esperaba toda su familia. El curso recién había comenzado pero Rose, apenas tenía tiempo para estar con ellos. Entre sus prácticas en la enfermería, los entrenamientos como capitana de Gryffindor y sus deberes como premio anual, la pelirroja apenas disfrutaba de los suyos, por eso, los fines de semana solían quedar para desayunar todos juntos. El clan Weasley, como popularmente era conocida la familia Weasley-Potter, estaba sentado en la mesa de los leones. Rose en cuanto los vio se acercó a ellos saludándolos con una gran sonrisa desde la puerta. Esa mañana no sabía por qué, se sentía muy feliz, oh sí! ya se acordaba, la habían aceptado para hacer unas prácticas en el Hospital de San Mungo en Navidades. Sabía que era pronto, aun le quedaba un año para terminar en Hogwarts, pero quería saber si de verdad la mediamagia era lo suyo antes de marcharse, ya que la única universidad estaba en Alemania. Pero en cuanto llegó a su mesa la sonrisa se le borro de la cara.<p>

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy?

-Buenos días a ti también, Weasley.

Rose se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, los de ella de un azul oscuro, los de el de un gris platino. Mientras que la familia de ella los ignoraba ya acostumbrados a sus absurdas e infantiles peleas.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-Qué que haces aquí.

-Ro.-Albus era el único que la llamaba así.- Scorpius es mi mejor amigo y se sienta con nosotros en el desayuno desde que vamos a primero…-Le dijo su primo-mejor amigo Albus.-Por favor, no empecemos el día con una pelea ¿Si?

-Yo , que me había levantado de tan buen humor…Y tener que juntarme con este hurón albino para desayunar.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado comadreja?¡

Rose ya se había preparado para contestarle cuando..

- Y ¿ Cómo es que te has despertado de tan buen humor Rosie?.-Le pregunto su prima Lily con intención de parar la pelea.

La verdad es que cuando Rose y Scorpius comenzaban a pelear eran igual o peor que sus padres, que aun con el paso de los años seguían igual. Los enfados de la pareja era conocidos por todo Hogwarts, aunque nunca habían sobrepasado los límites verbales, salvo una vez que Rose hechizo a Scorpius para convertirlo en hurón y este al volver a sus estado original, la convirtió a ella en comadreja. Desde aquel momento siempre que había una pelea entre estos dos, Albus, ya que era mejor amigo de ambos, solía tener su varita preparada por si acaso.

-Bien, familia, tengo que anunciaros algo…-con estas palabra el clan Weasley(que incluía a los gemelos Scamander, los hijos del profesor Longbottom y el rubio previamente mencionado) fijaron su vista en ella.-Ayer me mandaron una carta de la directiva del Hospital de San Mungo ¡Y ME HAN ACEPTADO PARA HACER LAS PRACTICAS EN NAVIDADES!

-Eso es genial Ro, me alegro mucho por ti.

-Si ,felicidades Rosie.-Le dijo su prima Lily.-Aunque casi no nos vamos a ver en vacaciones…

-No te preocupes por eso Lyls seguro que tendré tiempo o si no me lo sacare de donde sea…te lo prometo.

Uno a uno todos sus amigos la felicitaron menos él.

-Y tú, ¿Qué Malfoy?¿No piensas decir nada?.-Aunque nunca lo admitiría la opinión del rubio le importaba, y mucho.-Una burla, un insulto…-Rose hacia lo posible para provocar al rubio.

-No Weasley, aunque si hubieses recibido la carta hace un mes como yo sería otra cosa….-No era un secreto que Scorpius y Rose eran rivales en Hogwarts ya que ambos eran Premios anuales y capitanes del equipo de quidditch de sus respectivas casas, ella de los leones y el de las serpientes. Pero de eso, a que los dos luchasen por la misma carrera…

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Tu? ¿Mediamago? Malfoy,no me hagas reír…Espera, ¿Cómo es que tienes la carta desde hace un mes? ¡Hace un mes había que solicitar el puesto!

-Pues ya ves Weasley no eres la única en querer estudiar mediamagia…Y en cuanto a la carta…Es lo bueno de que tu tía sea cirujana jefe. Lo siento pelirroja, pero esta vez te llevo ventaja.

-¡Pero eso es injusto!

-Vamos Rose.-Le dijo Lorcan, uno de los gemelos Scamander.-Nosotros hemos tenido ventajas toda nuestra vida.

-AGGGGGG!.-Rose se levantó de la mesa.-Equipo de Gryffindor! Al campo ahora! El que no venga esta fuera ¿Entendido?.-Dijo saliendo del comedor.- Maldito hurón arrogante y presumido ...puede que en esta me hayas ganado ,pero te juro por Dumbeldore, Morgana y Merlín que este año la copa de quidditch será mía.

* * *

><p>El Invierno, bastante más frio que en los anteriores, había llegado a Inglaterra y con él las prácticas de Rose en San Mungo. Aunque fuese algo que a la pelirroja le costase mucho tiempo y trabajo, ella no se quejaba en absoluto, lo contrario, cada día estaba más segura de que se quería dedicar a ello a pesar de que pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de cierto rubio. Pero eso último le daba igual, había conocido a mucha gente simpática, de hecho, había quedado con un chico llamado Chase un par de veces. Chase era un estudiante de mediamagia que era un par de años mayor que ella. A parte de ser un chico guapísimo, era muy maduro y culto, Rose sentía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él.<p>

-¿Tienes algún plan para la tarde?.-Le pregunto Chase a Rose ofreciéndole un café.

-Pues aparte de ordenar los expedientes no…¿Por?

-Acaban de abrir un nuevo bar aquí al lado...Con música en directo….y me preguntaba..

-Acepto! Total, seguro que termino enseguida.-Le contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Bale! Guay! Te recojo a las 18:00?

-Mejor que sea a las 18:30 por si acaso.

-Bien, nos vemos luego Rose!.-Y se fue dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por el café!.-Pero Chase ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla. En cuanto se dio la vuelta se encontró con una mirada plateada observándola.

-A sí que has quedado otra vez con ese e...

-¿Celoso Malfoy?

-Por favor, Weasley , ese tipo no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos…

-Piérdete Malfoy.-Dijo con intención de marcharse.

-Ten cuidado Rose..

-¿Qué quieres decir con..?.-Pero para cuando ella se había dado la vuelta Scorpius ya no estaba.

Horas más tarde a eso de las 15:30,Rose recién había comenzado a ordenar los expedientes. Había habido una urgencia y le habían ofrecido ir a verla. Pero la cosa se había complicado y le tomo más tiempo de lo que se esperaba.

-¡Mierda! Ya son las 15:30 y aún no he comenzado…además a raíz de que Jules está enfermo me toca a mí hacerlo todo… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! No llegare a tiempo…

-Menudos humos Weasley… .-Le dijo cierto rubio observándola desde la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy?

-Vamos Weasley, no la tomes conmigo.

-Mira, Malfoy, tengo solamente tres horas para ordenar todo esto, ducharme, vestirme y prepararme para la que va ser la mejor cita de mi vida a sí que no me jodas!

-EH! Tranquila leona… Déjame ver…ah! Expedientes….-Dijo observando los diferentes papeles que había sobre la mesa.-Deja que te ayude…-Dijo sentándose a lado de una Rose confusa.

-Malfoy, si es una broma..

-Calla Weasley y ponte a trabajar..

Una hora y media más tarde Scorpius y Rose ya habían acabado todo el trabajo.

-Vaya Malfoy , trabajas rápido…

-Por algo soy el mejor Weasley…

-Vaya tan modesto como siempre… .-Dijo levantándose.-Me voy a cambiar. Por cierto Mal-Scorpius, Gracias.

-No hay de que Rose.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja se fue al vestuario se ducho y se cambió de ropa. Volvió a su "despacho" y se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a Scorpius allí.

-¿Malfoy? Pensaba que ya te habías ido a casa…

-No. Quería ver cómo te habías preparado..

-¿Qué?

-Ven vamos.-Le dijo agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¡Yo no me voy a ninguna parte!¡Y menos contigo!

-¡Bien! Iba a llevarte a donde está Chase pero si quieres esperar aquí por una hora por mí PERFECTO!

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Si, ahora ¿ dejaras que te ayude?

-Bale…pero no hace falta que me agarres de la mano como a los niños pequeños.

-Lo que tú digas Weasley.

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona donde los estudiantes tenían sus oficinas. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Chase se dieron cuenta de que este no estaba solo.

-Me dijiste que no volverías a quedar con ella.

-Lo se cariño pero solo es hasta que consiga la beca ya sabes que sus padres son muy influyentes…

Scorpius abrazo por detrás a la pelirroja que en ese momento permanecía estática, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-Pero es que se me hace duro verte con ella amor y ¿si se da cuenta?

-Tranquila por eso, la chica Weasley es tan estúpida que ni se dará…

En un descuido del rubio, la peliroja se había escapado de su abrazo y había echado la puerta abajo con su barita.

-¡Serás cabrón pedazo hijo de puta!

-Rose, esto no es…

-¿lo que parece? ¿Enserio Chase?¿Me vienes con esas?.-Para entonces todo el pasillo había a salido a ver la pelea-Pensé que eras alguien decente pero eres peor que la peor escoria!.-dijo esto último apuntando a la pareja.

Sorpius al ver esto la sujeto y le dijo:

-Vamos Rose tranquilízate..

-Eso Rose haz caso al chico Malfoy…

-Tú te callas pedazo de mierda! Vamos Rose deja esa actitud de leona y deja que las serpientes se encarguen de esto por una vez ¿Si?.-dijo esto último susurrándoselo.

-De acuerdo…¡Como te vuelva a ver en mi camino Chase más te vale correr porque si no ya verás de lo que es capaz esta estúpida chica Weasley!

Salieron del hospital y deambularon por las calles frías de Londres. Aunque las navidades ya habían pasado aún se sentía ese ambiente navideño con las luces, los papa noeles, la nieve..

-Supongo que querrás irte a casa ¿no?

-La verdad, Malfoy ,es lo último que quiero..

-Bien porque conozco un buen sitio donde sirven el mejor chocolate caliente de todo el mundo.

Habían pasado un par de días desde ese día. Era 31 de diciembre y Rose se encontraba en la Madriguera para celebrar el año nuevo con su familia. Por mucho que lo había intentado Rose no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella tarde que había pasado con Malfoy. Lejos de que fuese una tortura, Rose tenía que aceptar que se lo había pasado muy bien y que tenía cosas en común con el rubio. De hecho tenía muchas cosas en común con el rubio: a parte del quidditch y de que ambos eran premios anuales, los dos eran fans del mismo equipo, el Puddlemere United y a los dos les gustaban los libros ,los dulces y las películas históricas .Además de que a los dos le apasionaban las cosas muggles.

-Vamos hermanita, que pronto van a dar las doce y la abuela quiere que estemos todos.-Le dijo su hermano .

-Voy!

Rose fue al salón y allí le esperaban toda su familia: desde sus primos ,pasando por sus tios, hasta Teddy que se acababa de comprometer con su prima Victoire. Después de haber celebrado el Año Nuevo , Rose se retiró a su habitación de la madriguera con sus primas Lily, Dominique y Roxane , con las que compartía habitación

-Mirar chicas, a alguna le ha llegado un paquete.-Dijo Dominique llena de emoción.

-Dice que es para Rosie.-Dijo Roxane que fue la única en ir hacia donde estaba la lechuza de un color dorado.

-A ver de quien es..-Dijo Lily,la menor de las primas cogiendo el paquete.

-Lyls…Dame mi paquete. No está bien que cojas las pertenencias de otros sin su permiso.l

-Upps lo siento.

Rose cogió el paquete y la lechuza y salió de la habitación, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de sus primas. Llevo la lechuza a la lechucería que tenían en la madriguera y dejo que esta descansase. Se fijó en el paquete: el regalo estaba forrado de un papel color plata y estaba adornado con pequeños copitos de nieve. Abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado… No podía creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era un ejemplar antiguo de Jane Eyre .

-No puede ser…

Rose abrió el libro y encontró un pequeño papelito .Lo desdobló, encontrándose con una caligrafía perfecta.

"_Para que recuerdes que tu vales mucho más que cualquiera que se te acerque"_

_S.H.M_

_P.D: Feliz año nuevo leona._

_-_Feliz año nuevo a ti también Scorpius.-Y se durmió sentada tal y como estaba leyendo el libro que el rubio le había regalado.

* * *

><p>La primavera había llegado a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las flores florecían, el prado estaba más verde y se respiraba tranquilidad por todos lados. Bueno, por todos lados excepto cerca de Rose y Scorpius. A pesar de que parecía que la relación de estos dos había mejorado durante las vacaciones , el comienzo de las clases trajo consigo nuevas rivalidades entre ellos. Este era su último año en Hogwarts y tanto la pelirroja como el rubio querían ganar la copa de la casa:<p>

-Buenos días alumnos.-Dijo el profesor Slughorn con poco entusiasmo. El pobre hombre llevaba décadas dando clases y ya estaba bastante viejo.- Abrir vuestro libro por la página 340…

-Señor.-dijo Albus levantando la mano.

-¿Si, Señor Potter?

-Perdone usted profesor, pero ya dimos El filtro de muerte en vida el año pasado…

-Bien señor Potter, entonces sabrá decirme sus ingredientes sin mirar el libro ¿verdad?

-Emmm.- Albus giró la cabeza a la derecha y miró a su prima mientras esta le negaba la cabeza diciendo en bajito que no le daría la respuesta.-Emmmm..- Giró a la izquierda esta vez intentándolo con su mejor amigo y este a su vez hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja.-Emmmmm..- Si es que en el fondo tampoco eran tan diferentes.-Lo lamento señor…pero no se la respuesta.

-Me a defraudado señor Potter…Más le valdría parecerse más a su padre y a su abuela.-Otra vez con la misma historia.-Bien, ¿Alguien sabría decirle al señor Potter la respuesta?

Como un rayo Scorpius y Rose levantaron la mano.

-¿Si? Señorita Weasley.

-Los ingredientes son: Colmillos de serpientes, Moondew, Ajenjo, Asfódelo, Raices de valeriana, granos de Sopophorous y.. pereza cerebral.

-Muy bien señorita Weasley.¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

-Pero…

-¿Si señor Malfoy?.-Preguntó el profesor.

-Se le ha olvidado algo.

-¿Y que se me ha olvidado según tu Malfoy?.-dijo una Rose indignada.

-Sangre de unicornio.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-¡Fantastico! ¡Fantastico!¡15 Puntos para Slytherin! Como bien la señorita Weasley a dicho la receta original era así pero…

La clase paso lentamente ante los ojos de un Albus aburrido, aunque este lo preferia así el huracán Rose se estaba formando a causa de lo anteriormente ocurrido y él quería atrasar el desastre lo máximo posible. Aunque desgraciadamente la clase termino y con ello comenzó la tormenta:

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan rastrero Malfoy?¡ ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarme tan mal delante del profesor?! Oh si ,es verdad es porque eres una asquerosa serpiente …

-Em Ro…yo también soy una serpiente…

-¡Calla Albus ¡ Esto no va contigo.

-¡Mira Weasley! Si tu enorme ego no te deja ver que estas en un error ,no es mi problema…Además si lo que quieres es destacar de tu familia de pobretones no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto..

-Maldito hurón albino…¡RETIRA AHORA MISMO LO QUE HAS DICHO!

-¡Jamás! Eres una egocéntrica, una mimada y una repelente!

-Y tú eres un chulo, un snob y un creído!

-POR LO MENOS A MI NO SE ME ACERCAN SOLO PARA CONSEGUIR UN PUESTO EN...-De repente Scorpius se cayó.-Rose ,lo siento,yo no quería..

-QUE TE DEN POR CULO MALFOY!.-Rose se dirigía a su habitación pero se dio la vuelta y dijo.-Y más te bale prepárarte, por qué en la final de quidditch de mañana, mis leones devoraran sin piedad a tus serpientes.

El sábado había llegado, Rose como capitana del equipo de su casa estaba con los suyos en el vestidor para hablar del partido.

-Bien leones, quiero juego limpio, nada de trampas o de jugarretas, de eso ya se ocuparan esas malditas serpientes.-desde lo ocurrido con Scorpius Rose apenas tenía ninguna palabra amable para la casa de Salazar.-Louis atento a los aros, solo céntrate en eso, pase lo que pase no dejes que marquen. Wood, Lily y Shin ya sabéis lo que hacer. En cuanto a vosotros Hugo y Lysander más os vale protegernos bien de las Bludger. Y Hugo te lo advierto no quiero que se repita lo del último partido, me da igual que rastreros sean.¡ Podemos ganar con juego limpio y lo haremos! Bien equipo preparados.-todos juntaron las manos.- ¡ LA VICTORIA!

Todos los jugadores salieron al campo. Oliver Wood que después de haber sido jugador profesional se dedicaba a ensañar a volar era el que arbitraba los partidos.

-¡Capitanes al centro!.-Rose acercó su escoba a donde estaba el rubio.-Rose espero que hayas puesto en aviso a tu hermano.

-Sí, tío…digo, profesor Wood.

-Bien.Y espero Scopius espero que haya juego limpio.

-Eso lo dudo.-Dijo la pelirroja en un susurro.

-Scorpius ¿cara o cruz?.-Le pregunto Wood para decidir el lado del campo.

-Cruz.-

-Cara. Gryffindor elige.

Rose voló hacía el lado derecho del campo y esperó allí hasta que la snitch fuese liberada. Una vez ocurrió eso, Rose no tenía otra cosa en mente que atrapar la esfera dorada, le daba igual todo a su alrededor. Esa tarde ganaría la copa costase lo que costase. Dió varias vueltas al campo hasta que la vio. Direcciono la escoba hacia donde estaba la snitch y salió volando tan rápido como un rayo. Casi la tenía en su mano cuando:

-¡Jugador derribado!¡Jugador derribado!.-Exclamaba Amelie Thomas, hija de Dean Thomas.-¡El capitán de Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy ha caído señores gracias a que una bludger lanzada por….-"¡Scorpius!"Rose fijó su mirada en el suelo y allí vio al rubio inconsciente con una gran herida en la cabeza. Sin dudarlo ni un instante descendió su vuelo.-¿Pero que ven mis ojos?¡Rose Weasley la capitana de los leones ha bajado a ayudar a su eterno rival justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la snitch!

-Por Merlin Scorpius despierta.-Pedía la pelirroja desesperada.

-Señores y señoras, siento comunicaros que el partido se pausa.-Anunciaba en ese momento Amelie.

-¿Qué le ocurre Rose?

-No lo sé, no lo sé… no responde a los estímulos, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería cuanto antes. ¡HUGO!.-Vio como su hermano se le acercaba.- Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde tu y yo...Ahora busca a Finnigan le toca jugar

-Pero…

-Y dile que más le vale atrapar la snitch.¡Vamos no tenemos todo el día!

Con la ayuda de Albus y el profesor Wood , Rose coloco a Scorpius en una camilla para llevarlo a la enfermería mientras el partido se reanudaba.

Una semana después Scorpius abrió los ojos encontrándose con su mejor amigo y con su enemiga.

-Buenos días dormilón.-Le dijo el moreno de ojos verdes.

-Ya era hora Malfoy.

-Tan agradable como siempre Weasley. Por cierto ¿Quién gano él..

-Nosotros. Ya te dije Malfoy que morderías el polvo como buena serpiente que eres.

-Creo que deberías mostrar más respeto por la persona que te salvo de una Bludger Weasley.-Le dijo el rubio enfadado.

-¿!Qué!? Pero te has quedado tonto o ¿qué?-Pero pensándolo bien…¡Por eso su hermano le decía una y otra vez que no había sido el! Pero claro viniendo de Hugo...Además ¿Por qué Scorpius haría algo asi? Rose se quedó muda.

-¿No dices nada? Sabía que los leones erais orgullosos pero de eso a que seáis unos desagradecidos..

-Malfoy, ahora no estoy con ánimos de discutir así que si me disculpáis…Albus te veo en la cena.

-Ja! Y ahora ¿Se hace la victima? Seguro que después del partido celebró mi accidente más que la copa y por supuesto esta semana ha aprovechado para conseguir puntos para su casa ¿No?

-No puedes estar más equivocado amigo mío. Desde que te caíste Rose no se separó de ti. ¡Casi le cuestas el partido!¿Te puedes creer que puso a Finnigan en su puesto? Fue gracias a mi hermana que ganaron la copa.Y en cuanto a los puntos .Rose se ha pasado aquí la mayor parte del tiempo a sí que no ha podido acudir a clase.

-Espera Espera…¿me estás diciendo que Rose Weasley, tu prima, ha faltado a clase para estar conmigo?

-Si así es.

-De verdad Albus ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso?

-El señorito Potter dice la verdad.-Comentó la enfermera Scaddon ,la nueva enfermera.-La chica Weasley no se separaba de usted incluso le leía sus apuntes para que no se perdiera nada, según ella usted era capaz de escucharla.

-A sí que es verdad, Rose lo ha hecho. Vaya…-Y así en la cara del heredero de los Malfoy se dibujó una gran sonrisa, que el joven no supo interpretar.

* * *

><p>El curso llegó a su fin .Todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor para la cena de despedida.<p>

-Buenas noches mis estimados alumnos.-Comenzó la profesora McGonagall .-Otro curso más a pasado y una parte de los alumnos no se dejaran para comenzar sus nuevas vidas.-Con el paso de los años Minerva se había puesto un poco sentimental. Después de 7 años de alegrías y penas, hoy nos dicen adiós pero antes de eso….¡La entrega de diplomas: Willow Aston….Charlie Boston….-Uno a uno fueron pasando los alumnos del último año.-Bien ahora pasaremos a entregar la copa de la casa y el premio al mejor alumno del ultimo curso.-Ante esto ultimo un rubio de la mesa de las serpientes y una pelirroja de la mesa delos leones se tensaron.-En cuarto puesto con 235 puntos…Ravenclaw!En tercer puesto con 276 puntos…Hufflepuff!En el segundo puesto con 345 puntos …Slytherin!.-Entonces la mesa de los leones comenzó a vitorear.-Y en el primer puesto con 498 puntos…Gryffindor!.-Todos los leones comenzaron a aplaudir, a silbar y a vitorear.-Silenció! Silenció! Por favor…Ya tendréis tiempo para celebrarlo después. Y ahora el premio para el mejor alumno es para…..Albus Severus Potter!

-¿Cómo?-Gritó Rose en la mesa de los leones, incrédula por lo que había escuchado.

-¿Pero qué..?-Preguntaba Scorpius mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

-Mientras que tú y Rose discutías por tonterías yo me dedicaba a hacer trabajos extras.-y dicho esto el moreno se fue a recoger su premio.

Más tarde, bien entrada la noche, los tres amigos estaban reunidos en la sala de los menesteres donde los alumnos de último año y algunos de sexto y quinto, estaban reunidos celebrando una fiesta para despedir el curso.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado e amigo.-Le decía Scorpius a Albus.

-Mira, que no decírmelo a mí que soy tu prima…ya te vale..

-Vamos Weasley, no tengas tan mal perder…es tu primo..

-MALFOY! Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o lo que no tengo que hacer!

En ese momento llegó una Lily un poco borracha a donde estaban.

-¿Otra vez discutiendo? Vamoooooos lánzate ya rubito! Solo hace falta fijarse como devoras a mi prima con los ojos….-Los dos mencionados se pusieron rojos al instante

-Lily ¡Pero has visto cómo estás?.-Le dijo su hermano más que enfadado.

-Pero Albus míralos que moooonos si se han puesto rojos y todo!

-Anda Lily ven conmigo…Lo siento chicos pero he de dejar a mi hermana en su habitación.

La pelirroja vio como sus primos desaparecían entre la gente.

-A sí que nos hemos quedado solos Weasley..

-Eso parece Malfoy..

-¿Te apetece bailar?-Le preguntó este todo rojo.

-Bale…no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-Le contesto la pelirroja intentando esconder sus nervios.

El rubio le cogió de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la pista .Todo el mundo los miro asombrados pero enseguida siguieron con lo suyo.

-Las manos donde las vea Malfoy…

-Si señora!.-Le contesto el rubio colocándole sus manos en la cintura mientras ella posaba sus manos en los hombros de él.

-Por cierto…nunca te he agradecido los libros..

-Ni que expulsaran a Chase del hospital ,perdiendo a si su beca..

-¿Qué has hecho que? Eres toda una retorcida serpiente Malfoy..

-Y tú una desagradecida leona.-Le contesto acercándose más a ella mientras la música sonaba de fondo.

-Pues tu un niño arrogante.-Dijo acercándose más a él.

-Y tu una niña mimada.-Dijo el Slytherin cerca de su cara.

-Pues tú. ..Pues tú…Tu eres…-La pelirroja no pudo acabar su frase ya que los labios de cierto rubio la habían callado.

- Siempre serás mi rival Malfoy .Más vale que no lo olvides nunca!

-Tranquila Rose nadie será tan bueno como para ser mi rival a no ser que seas tú!

-Estúpido y egocéntrico Malfoy..

-Cállate Weasley y bésame de una maldita vez.

En ese momento, unos labios que durante 7 largos años se habían insultado, se juntaron en un beso delicado a la vez que apasionante. El rubio la estrecho más entre sus brazos mientras la pelirroja rodeaba el cuello de su acompañante con sus brazos.


End file.
